


Sleepless

by stfuxnicole



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Falling Out of Bed, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, cashton trash, hella short, prompt from tumblr, sleepy cashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stfuxnicole/pseuds/stfuxnicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum has a habit of falling out of bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless

_ Thump. _

“God fucking dammit, not again!”

Ashton groggily opened his eyes to see his sleepy boyfriend on the floor, hair messy and pouting.

“Cally? Are you okay, babe?” Ashton mumbled, stretching a little then going to help his boyfriend up off the floor.

“Yeah, yeah,” Calum grumbled. “I’m used to it by now.”

Ashton giggled at his boyfriend’s grumpiness, but he was still concerned about him constantly falling off the bed. “Cuddle with me,” he muttered tiredly after he got Calum standing. “We’ll figure what to do in the morning, Cally. You usually only fall out of the bed once a night, so let’s hope it doesn’t happen again.” Ashton raised the blanket so Calum could crawl under it and cuddle up to him.

Calum sighed as he snuggled into Ashton. “Goodnight, Ashy,” he mumbled with his lips pressed against Ashton’s neck.

“Goodnight, Cally.”

The following night, Ashton was determined to keep Calum from falling off the bed.

Before they fell asleep, Ashton wraps his boyfriend up in a tight hug.

“Ashy,” Calum whined, “What are you doing?”

“I’m not letting you fall off the bed tonight,” Ashton explained before pouting. “And don’t act like you don’t like my cuddles.”

“I don’t when you’re suffocating me!” Calum giggled.

Ashton grinned at his boyfriend before cuddling him closer (that shouldn’t even have been  _ possible _ ), kissing him on the head, and closing his eyes. Calum just sighed and closed his eyes as well.

“Goodnight, Ashy. I love you.” Calum’s whispers were muffled by Ashton’s chest.

“G’night. I love you too.”

For most of the night, the plan worked.

Ashton’s tight hug kept Calum caged.

That is, until it didn’t.

It was around 3am when Ashton’s grip on Calum loosened in his sleep. Not five minutes later, Ashton jolted awake when he felt Calum slipping out of his grip off the bed. As a reflex, Ashton’s grip tightened, but it was too late.

Before they knew it, they were a mess of tangled limbs and bedsheets on the floor with a familiar (but this time louder)  _ thump _ .

“Oh, for fuck’s sake!”


End file.
